Streets of Philadelphia
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: -Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo... -Lo siento, señorita... -He estado esperando medio siglo a que tú me dedicases esas palabras-Y sin añadir nada más me arrastro de aquel bar y me hizo correr a gran velocidad por las desconocidas calles de Filadelfia


_**STREETS OF PHILADELPHIA**_

**La lluvia ****caia a trompicones mientras me detenía a observar a unos niños jugando en el parque mientras me contenia para no saltar hacia su yugular. En los últimos tiempos habia decidido alimentarme solo de personas, que a mi juicio se lo merecían, y ahora ni siquiera eso, aunque mi garganta ardiese y mi paladar estuviese amargo, a causa de la ponzoña.**

**Decidi no seguir tentando al destino y seguir caminando con rumbo a ninguna parte mientras recorría las calles de Philadelphia. Llevaba dando vueltas sin sentido desde que decidi ****separarme de Peter y Charlotte…o quizás, incluso, desde que me separe de Maria. No me arrepentía de mi decisión, pero al hacer lo que hice, pensé que parte de mi tristeza desaparecería una vez hubiese empezado una nueva vida, pero esta parecia estar inherente a mi. Me acabaría acostumbrando. Mientras más vueltas daba por el mundo, mas se incrementaba mi sentimiento de angustia como de un círculo vicioso se tratase.**

**A pesar de ser pleno día, la tormenta había oscurecido tanto el cielo que daba la impresión de ser de noche. La gente de la calle corría, alborozada a buscar refugio de la lluvia. Yo apenas me percataba que me estaba mojando. Incluso me gustaba esa sensación, a pesar de intuir que el agua de lluvia jamás limpiaría las manchas de sangre de mi alma. Siempre en el caso de que esta no se hubiese desintegrado en pedazos debido a la podredumbre causada por años y años de llenar mi cuerpo a base de sangre de personas inocentes y no tan inocentes.**

**Cuando los hermosos ojos azules de una muchacha, que iba de la mano con su novio, se fijaron en mi extrañados, comprendí**** que tenia que buscar un lugar para refugiarme de la lluvia, y asi pasar desapercibido a los ojos de los humanos.**

**No tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar un pequeño pub semiabandonado y medio vacío en los extrarradios de la ciudad. Cualquier humano de buena conducta y educación, evitaría entrar allí. Tanto mejor para mi.**

**El bar estaba iluminado por una tenue luz y al principio de este se encontraba una mesa de billar donde dos hombres de aspecto desaliñado y con una camiseta de tirantes con una mancha en las axilas de color amarillento. Su olor a sudor y a bebida me invadió la nariz como sus sentimientos de desconfianza, para luego convertirse en miedo irracional hacia mi ser. Me encogí de hombros indiferente, acostumbrado a esas sensaciones procedentes de los humanos dedicados a mi persona. Supuse que era que su instinto de supervivencia era más intenso de lo que me imaginaba y me evitaban como alma que se llevaba al diablo.**

**Estaba dispuesto a ignorarles, como de cost****umbre, cuando unos sentimientos, hasta ahora desconocidos por mi, de esperanzas realizadas, de alivio y de una alegria inusitada por el encuentro de alguien a quien creía perdido y habia encontrado de nuevo, me azotaron mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.**

**Desconcertado, por primera vez en mi vida, ****dirigí la mirada hacia donde se concentraban más esas sensaciones y cuando mis ojos, visualizaron la barra del bar, supe que aquella visión me acompañaría el resto de mis días.**

**La pequeña vampiro de pelo corto negro, ****extrañísimos ojos ambarinos llenos de entusiasmo y sus labios esbozando una gran sonrisa limpia y franca estaba sentada en el taburete de la barra del bar mientras el camarero se alejaba de ella y no dejaba de mirarme. A pesar de mi desconcierto, no pude evitar dejar ser arrastrado por las sensaciones que ella producía en mí.**

**Repentinamente, ella se levanto de un salto y se dispuso a ****acercarme a mí. Me mordí el labio y empecé a prepararme para el ataque. Era la única respuesta que tenia a este estimulo despues de haber nacido para la guerra y haber sido educado en ella como modo de vida.**

**Como respuesta a mis temores, que debí haber intuido y sentido, su sonrisa se volvio más franca y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían**** a nada que yo hubiese experimentado antes.**

**Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, como para comprobar lo mucho que me atraía su olor, levanto su frágil bracito y me dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.**

**-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-Me soltó sin tapujos y me hizo sentir como si fuera un novio que llegaba tarde a una cita con su chica-¿Como eres capaz de dejar a una dama indefensa en un bar de mala muerte lleno de borrachos?-Enarco una ceja muy divertida.**

**Decidi seguirle el juego, animado por su efusividad, agache la cabeza, como un buen caballero del sur, y la respondí:**

**-Lo siento, señorita. No tengo más excusa que decir que me he convertido en un autentico rufián.**

**Sin decir una palabra me tendió la mano y yo se la tome, sin intentar buscar una razón para mis actos pero algo en mi interior, vació de sensaciones calidas, se estaba llenando de algo desconocido y muy agradable y por primera vez, en casi un siglo me senti vulnerable y vivo. Casi como un humano.**

**Y ella no dejaba de sonreírme. Tuve tantas ganas de almacenar cada una de ellas en un tarro de cristal, para no ****perdérmelas nunca más.**

**-Como acto de expiación, le invito a una habitación de hotel calentita para que podamos hablar de nuestras cosas-Le sugerí, aunque no creía que fuéramos allí a hablar, precisamente. Algo me decia que ya tendríamos mucho tiempo para ello.**

**-He estado esperando medio siglo a que tú me dedicases esas palabras-Y sin añadir nada más me arrastro de aquel bar y me hizo correr a gran velocidad por las desconocidas calles de Philadelphia. **

**La tormenta llegaba a su cenit y nos estábamos calando hasta los huesos. Pero el tacto de su piel con la mía era el mejor impermeable que podría encontrar. Su risa feliz era increíblemente contagiosa y no tarde en unir las mía a las suya.**

**Una vez que hube pagado, me encontre sentado en una cama de una habitación pequeña, intima y calida mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, cogiendome la mano.**

**Con una timidez, inusual en mi, gire mi cara para mirarla a los ojos y darle la oportunidad de conocer el monstruo que albergaba mi interior**** para que pudiese alejarse de mi y mi carga de sangre. Pero lo unico que hice, fue perderme en aquel mar dorado, donde toda culpa desaparecía y el pasado se borraba como las huellas en un desierto. En aquel momento solo importaba el presente y el futuro…si ella se encontraba en el.**

**Se mordió el labio picaramente**** y la sensualidad que embriagaba su pequeño cuerpecito me invadió hasta volverme loco por ella. Con decisión y ningún impedimento moral por su parte, dirigio sus dedos hacia los botones de mi camisa y me los fue desabrochando con energía e impaciencia, para despues posar sus manitas en mi pecho, acariciándolo como si se tratase de algo delicado y quisiera memorizar cada uno de los entramados de este con la yema de los dedos.**

**Tímidamente, decidi hacer lo mismo con las suaves facciones de su cara y ella cerro los ojos debido al impacto de la sensación que mis manos, llenas de cicatrices****, realizaban sobre su piel pulida como el cristal. **

**Al estar seguro de que aquello le gustaba, decidi dar un paso más y mis labios siguieron el camino que mis dedos habían surcado hasta encontrarme con los suyos, que me esperaban como la lluvia ****en primavera.**

**Su boca era increíblemente fresca pero esto hacia que la quemazón, que habia comenzado en mi garganta, se expandiese por todo mi cuerpo y amenazase con hacerme arder de un momento a otro. ****Irónicamente, este fuego no me quemaba. Solo me daba calor.**

**Ella separo sus labios de los míos y los deslizo hasta mi nuez. Su risa me provocaba un cosquilleo muy agradable.**

**-He estado esperando esto hace tanto tiempo-Musito entre mi piel para luego fruncir el ceño y fingir una advertencia severa-Espero que estes a la altura de mis expectativas.**

**Me reí como nunca lo habia hecho antes y descubrí lo mucho que me aliviaba esta sencilla acción. **

**-Haré lo que pueda, señorita-Continué con la broma**** mientras con suavidad rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo y suavemente la depositaba en la cama y me tumbaba sobre ella para que todas las curvas de su frágil y pequeño cuerpecito se quedasen tatuadas en el mio, junto a mis heridas de casi un siglo de guerras.**

**-Jasper-Su voz me llamaba en la oscuridad loca de deseo, mientras mis labios recorrían el ángulo de su mandíbula hasta los recovecos más secretos de su cuello y mis manos, que cubrían sus pequeños senos, se deslizaban hasta sus caderas y la empujaba mas a mi cuerpo para que una parte de este, entrase mas profundamente estar unido a ella en cuerpo y alma, como nunca lo habia estado con nadie. Ni siquiera me importaba como habia averiguado mi nombre. Supuse que seria increíblemente intuitiva. Pero en aquel momento nada me importaba.**

**Mientras esa pequeña criatura, llena de alegria y ****con deseos de amar y ser amada, descubrí la gran diferencia entre acostarme con una mujer, como había hecho con Maria, a hacer el amor y con ello pertenecer íntegramente a alguien, en cuerpo y alma.**

**Me movía despacio dentro de ella, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para permanecer en ella de aquella manera. Por mucho que supiese de mi, ella nunca comprendería del infierno del que me acababa de sacar y su cuerpo era como un baño de agua tibia, que tenia la facultad de lavar todas mis culpas.**

**Eche un vistazo al pandemonium de ropas en el suelo y sonrei para mis adentros. Despues dedique el resto a sentirla en mí, mientras la noche ejercía de manto protector. La tormenta del exterior parecia estar amainando.**

**Los rayos de sol impactaban sobre mi cuerpo, robándome pequeños destellos brillantes procedentes de mi piel mientras me sentaba en el poyete, desnudo, a vigilar el no-sueño de mi compañera, que estaba tumbada boca abajo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa feliz.**

**Con pesar retire mi mirada de su cuerpo y la ****dirigí hacia el parque donde un montón de niños jugaban y un par de parejas se declaraban su amor.**

**Al volver a mirarla, ella tenia los ojos abiertos y me sonreia feliz. Le devolví la sonrisa con entusiasmo.**

**-Me temo, señorita, que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que anochezca-Le señale la ventana que indicaba que hoy era un día de sol esplendido y cielo azul sin nubes, como previa que seria a partir de ahora mi futuro si ella se quedaba conmigo.**

**-Quedarme contigo en una habitación es lo peor que me podía pasar-Replico irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras me arrancaba una risa feliz. Despues me tendió el brazo, colgándolo en el aire-Ven conmigo-Me invito susurrándome.**

**Le cogi su mano y la estreche entre las mías.**

**-Siempre-Le prometí, sin estar seguro de lo que me implicaría cumplirla, pero sabiendo que sin ella, mi vida seria como un largo camino con el sol cubierto de nubes.**

**Sus dedos buscaron los míos con fruición para confirmar esa promesa.**

**Luego me mordí el labio y fingí fruncir el ceño.**

**-Pero para seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, señorita, necesito un nombre. Ya que vamos a estar mucho tiempo, juntos, me gustaría llamarla por su nombre.**

**-¡Que modales los míos!-Se rio-Me llamo Alice. Aunque tú me puedes llamar pequeñita.**

**Una última risa estremeció mi cuerpo.**

**-Señorita Alice-Me lleve su mano a mis labios para darle un suave beso como los caballeros de mi época hacian con las damas a las que cortejaban.**

**El sol inundaba las calles de Philadelphia.**


End file.
